Hold Me Tight
by alvina jdh
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary penasaran lasung baca aja hunhan couple GS GS GS GS
1. Chapter 1

HOLD ME TIGHT

CAST : OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN ( GS)

OH YIFAN

OH ZITAO (GS )

XI SUHO

XI YIXING (GS)

GENRE : ROMANCE,LITTLE HUMOR,LITTLE SAD, WARN!GS

RATED : T-M

LENGHT : CHAPTERED

WARNING GS!

HUNHAN COUPLE

GAK JAGO BIKIN SUMMARY LANJUT AJA BACA!  
HAPPY READING! RnR JUSEYO!

"Silahkan tuan muda."

"terimakasih." Balas ku

Aku Oh Sehun, Anak Oh Yifan seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Kehidupanku baik-baik saja sampai suatu hari ada seorang anak baru di sekolahku.

At The Class

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi songsaenim!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Luhan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

" selamat pagi, namaku Luhan, Aku siswi pindahan dari China."

"Terimakasih Luhan, silahkan duduk."

Luhan duduk di sebelahku.

" Hai aku Luhan."

"..."

"kenapa diam saja! Aku kan ingin berkenalan memangnya tidak boleh!"

"Aku sedang malas!"

" _aneh berkenalan saja malas!"_ batin Luhan

 _TRENG...TRENG...TRENG..._ bunyi bel tanda istirahat

SEHUNPOV

Akupun pergi kekantin karena cacing didalam perutku sudah brontak untuk diberi makan.

Akupun membeli snack dan minuman dingin. Lalu aku menuju ke kelasku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dari belakang hingga minumanku membasahi bajuku.

"mian...mian ,aku tidak lihat." Kata luhan tergesa-gesa

"segampang itukah? hanya meminta maaf!" jawabku

" Ya aku minta maaf, aku tidak melihat mu tadi!"

" Aku akan memafkanmu, tapi ada satu syarat yang kupinta!"

" meminta maafpun ada syaratnya? "

" Tentu."

" Aku tidak mau! "

"kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

" tidak. Tadi ku ajak kenalan kaukan malas."

" oke. Aku Oh Sehun, anak terpopuler di sekolah ini!"

"trus kenapa?"

" bisa saja ku suruh anak satu sekolah untuk membully mu."

" _baru masuk sekolah sudah di bully?! Ah tidak tidak!"_

 _"_ mau tidak?"

"memang apa syaratnya"

" mudah saja, kau akan jadi bodyguard ku selama 7 hari! Gimana?"

" 7 hari ? tapi itu terlalu lama!"

" kalau tidak mau yasudah."

" ehh... iya iya aku mau. Tapi 7 hari saja"

" OKE. Sekarang belikan minumanku dan bawakan kekelas."

" itusih namanya bukan bodyguard tapi pelayan!"

" cepet sebentar lagi bel masuk"

" iya iya dasar bawel! "

LUHAN POV

Aku membeli minumannya dan tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan sudah masuk pelajaran.

At The Class

" permisi, maaf songsaenim saya telat!"

" memangnya kau tidak dengar bel berbunyi?"

" Maaf songsaenim."

" Baiklah silahkan duduk."

" Terimakasih songsaenim."

Akupun berjalan kearah tempat dudukkudengan sehun.

" Ini minuman mu!"

" kerja bagus "

" tak ada ucapan terimakasih sedikit pun?"

" untuk apa"

" ah sudah lupakanlah "

" baiklah."

" Luhan! apa kau mau menggantikan ku didepan menerangkan pelajaran?"

" tidak songsaenim. Maaf songsaenim."

" kalau begitu perhatikan kedepa."

" ne,songsaenim."

" _huft seumur hidupku aku baru kali ini dimarahi oleh guru!"_

 _TRENG...TRENG...TRENG..._ bel pulangpun berbunyi. Aku segera merapikan buku dan alat tulisku lalu berjalan pulang.

" Luhan!"

" Mau apa kau?"

" memangnya gak boleh lewat sini?, lagipula ini jalan arah rumahku!"

" yasudah, lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?"

" bawakan tasku!"

" WHAT!"

" Bawakan tasku apa kau tidak dengar?!"

" Untuk apa? Kau kan bisa membawanya sendiri!"

" Apa Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita? TU-JUH-HA-RI"

" haish... kenapa aku bertemu dengan makluk songong seperti iini ya Tuhan!"

" kau bilang apa barusan?"

" tidak! Mungkin kau salah dengar!"

" yasudah bawakan tasku dengan benar!"

" tapi aku sudah sampai di rumahku."

" tidak kau harus membawakan taskusampai rumahku!"

" huft... masih jauhkah rumahmu?"

" tidak itu di depan sampai."

" bisa cepetan dikit gak jalannya?"

" memangnya kenapa? Aku jalan memang seperti ini!"

"kau berjalan lambat sekali! Seperti siput saja!"

" sudah sampai. Mana tasku?"

" nih ambil, berat banget tasnya udah kaya bawa batukali."

" sudah sana pulang!"

" yaampun tidak ada ucapan terimakasih sedikitpun! Ampunilah dia Tuhan."

" .. luhan tunggu!"

" ada apa lagi?"

" tadi ada tugas fisika kan?"

" iya, terus?"

" buatkan tugasku juga!"

" astaga, mana sini!"

"nih. Sudah sana pulang!"

" iya iya tuan muda."

Akupun berjalan meninggalkan rumah sehun. Sesampainya dirumah akupun beristirahat dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

At The School

" Luhan! mana Tugasku?"

" Astaga aku lupa membuatnya!"

" Lalu kalau nanti dihukum bagaimana?"

" aku juga gak tau ! lagikemarin kamu nyuruh bawain taskamu aku kan jadi kecapekan!"

" memangnya aku peduli ! itukan tugasmu! Pokoknya..."

 _TRENG...TRENG...TRENG..._

"Aduh... bagaimana ini..."

" ini semua salah mu!"

" lah? Itu juga salah mu! Sudah lebih baik kita masuk kelas."

" OH SEHUN! XI LUHAN! MANA TUGAS KALIAN?"

" saya lupa."

" saya juga songsaenim"

"BAGAIMANA BISA LUPA? BARU KEMARIN SAYA SURUH SUDAH LUPA?!"

" maaf songsenim."

" SEKARANG KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR!"

" baik songsaenim."

Kamipun keluar kelas. Aku pergi ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilanku. Setelah itu aku pun keluar dan tanpa sengaja melihat sehun yang sedang berlatih dance di ruang latihan.

" _dia sangat tampan saat belatih dance seperti itu."_ Batinku

" aish.. pikiran apa ini. Dia itu jelek,cadel, ngeselin lagi."

" hei... sedang apa kau disini?

" a..aku habis dari toilet!"

" bohong! Kau mengintip ku ya?"

" tidak hanya kebetulan lewat aja! Lagipula aku ingin kekantin."

" tapikan kantin ada di dekat toilet! Kenapa kau berjalan kesini!"

" aku ingin mengambil uangku dulu!"

" tapi kelas dilantai 2 dan tangga itu di dekat kantin."

" ya...ya aku hanya ingin lewat memang tidak boleh huh?"

" sudahlah! Bilang saja kau ingin melihatku. Aku tahu aku memang tampan."

" percaya diri sekali kau! Sudahlah aku mau kekantin!"

" pergilah, memangnya aku peduli!"

"yasudah."

Aku pulang seperti biasa membawa tas sehun yang berat. Dan ketika aku pulang aku senang melihat ayah ku yang abru pulang dari amerika.

"appa..."

" Luhan apa kabar?"

"aku baik appa. Appa bagaimana?"

" appa juga baik. Oh ya Luhan appa punya kabar baik untuk mu!"

" kabar baik apa appa?

" kamu akan appa jodohkan dengan anak teman appa. Dia anak pemilik perusahaan di korea!"

" DI JODOHKAN!"

" iya kau maukan ini demi nama baik appa."

" tapi appa..."

" appa mohon!"

" baiklah appa."

" besok kita akan bertemu di restoran!"

" ne,appa."

Hari ini adalah hari paling burunk yang pernah kualami. Aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak kukenal.

" Luhan!"

" ada apa? Aku sedang tidak enak badan!"

" siapa yang nanya kamu sakit apa?"

" yasudah kenapa?

" nanti pulang sekolah ke rumahku!"

" biasanya juga begitu aku mengantarkanmu pulang sambil membawakan tasmu yang berat itu."

" bukan kau jadi guru privatku."

" tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa aku ada acara."

" astaga, aku lupa. Aku juga ada acara nanti malam."

"yasudah besok saja!"

" baiklah".

Malampun tiba . aku dan keluargaku pergi ke restoran tempat kami janjian.

" appa, masih lamakah?"

" sebentar lagi juga datang. Nah tuh dia "

" SEHUN!/LUHAN!"

" kalian sudah kenal?"

" dia teman sekelasku appa!"

" kalau begitu pertunangan ini bisa kita percepat benar tuan Oh Yifan?"

" ya benar, setelah mereka lulus nanti kita adakan langsung pertunangannya."

" _SEHUN kenapa harus dia!_ _Batinku_

 _"_ Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" ne appa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku permisi sebentar."

" kenapa harus sehun. Banyak pria lain didunia ,tapi kenapa harus sehun! Cowok paling nyebelin di dunia."

" appa apa kita bisa pulang sekarang aku tidak enak badan."

" tuan Oh kami permisi pulang duluan."

"oh silahkan terimakasih ne!"

" ne permisi."

Sesampainya dirumah akupun langsung mengistirahatkan pikiranku.

" _sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini!"_

 _"_ _tidak apa-apa manis, jangan takut."_

 _"_ _sehun kau mau apa?"_

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

annyeong...

aku bawa chapter 2nya nih

maaf ya kalo lama..

tapi kalo cepet alhamdullilah

dan makasih buat yang udah review

lanjut baca aja ya...

" _sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini!"_

 _"_ _tidak apa-apa manis, jangan takut."_

 _"_ _sehun kau mau apa?"_

 _"_ huft.. aku hanya mimpi."

" tapi kenapa mimpinya seperti itu."

"ah..sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur lagi."

KRING...KRING...KRING...

Alarmku berbunyi menandakan hari sudah pagi. Aku pun mandi dan bersiap pergi kesekolah.

At Dining Room

" Luhan ." panggil appaku

" ne,appa." jawabku

" mulai hari ini kau sekolah diantar jemput oleh mobil pribadi milik tuan Oh." Kata appaku

" untuk apa ? aku bisa berangkat jalan sendiri appa."tanyaku

" tapi mobil itu sudah menunggu mu dari tadi."jelas appa

" haruskah appa?"tanya ku kembali

" ya gimana lagi, mobilnya sudah menunggumu." Jelas appa singkat

" baiklah appa." jawabku

" eomma, appa, aku berangkat." Kataku sambil mencium tangan mereka

"ne" jawab mereka ber dua

" silahkan masuk nona!" kata supir mempersilahkan ku

" panggil aku luhan saja."kataku

" baik. Silahkan masuk luhan."kata supir kembali

" ne."jawabku sambil masuk kedalam mobil

" AHHH." Teriakku kaget ketika aku melihat sehun juga yang ada didalam.

" kau kenapa?" tanya sehun

" kenapa kau disini?" akupun berbalik tanya

" appaku menyuruh sopir pribadiku untuk menjemput mu juga. Lagi kenapa kau lama sekali?" jelas sehun

" itu bukan urusan mu! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lama? Apa urusannya dengan mu?" jawabku dengan terus bertanya

" kau lama akan membuat kita terlambat. Urusannya dengan ku karena aku tidak ingin terlambat." Jawab sehun

" yasudah lagi ini kan masih pagi."balasku

" yasudah pak kita berangkat." Lanjut sehun menyuruh supir untuk segera berangkat.

" baik tuan muda."balas sopir

At School

Luhan POV

Kami pun turun dari mobil.

" terima kasih pak."kataku

" ini." Kata sehun sambil memberi tasnya padaku

" apa?" tanyaku

" bawakan tasku!" jelas sehun

" kalau bukan karena perjanjian itu aku takkan sudi membawanya." jawabku

" yasudah bawakan ini. Kita sudah telat."lanjut sehun

" baik baik tuan muda..." jawabku meledek

" jangan panggil aku tuan muda." Sahut sehun

" memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

" aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku tuan muda. Panggil aku sehun." Jawab sehun

" iya iya ,kenapa kau bawel sekali sih . melebihi bawelnya wanita."kataku sambil jalan ke kelas

" sudah cepat taru tasku di meja ku aku ingin ke toilet." Suruh sehun.

" iya sehun." Jawabku meledek.

Akupun menaruh tas sehun di mejanya. Lalu ketika aku ingin keluar ada yang menjegatku di depan pintu. Itu baekhyun. Aku tahu dia suka sama sehun dan seluruh isi sekolahpun tau itu.

" mau apa kau menjegatku?" tanyaku.

" tidak aku hanya ingin bermain main sebentar denganmu." Jawab baekhyun sambil memainkan jarinya di wajahku.

" minggir aku ingin ke kantin." Sahutku.

" Eitsss... tunggu dulu akukan hanya sebentar saja." Lanjut baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutku.

" minggir." Ringisku kesakitan.

" hentikan." Tiba-tiba sehun datang dan melepas tangan bekhyun yang ada di rambutku.

" se sehun... " kata baekhyun kaget melihat sehun yang tiba tiba datang.

" apa? Kenapa kau menjambak rambut luhan?" tanya sehun.

" a...aku tidak ... aku tidak.." jawab baekhyun gugup.

" alah tidak usah bicara lagi kau aku sudah lihat semuanya sekarang kau pergi dari sini." Jelas sehun.

"luhan kau tak apa apa?" Tanya sehun panik

" kenapa kau yang panik?" jawabku

" yasudah, aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab sehun

" yasudah." Lanjut ku

" Lu, datang kerumahku nanti malam bersama orangtuamu." Seru sehun.

" untuk apa?" tanyaku

" aku tidak tahu aku hanya di suruh appa." Jawab sehun

" iya, kalau aku tidak sibuk." Kataku

" issh... sok punya kesibukan." Seru sehun

" biarin. Udah minggir aku ingin kekantin." Kataku

" eitss.. tunggu dulu."

" minggir." Seru luhan panik karena sehun memojokkannya ke sudut kelas. Ini seperti yang ada di mimpi luhan waktu itu.

" tenang. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu." Seru sehun dengan seringaian has nya.

" sehun jangan berbuat macam-macam. Atau akan.." kata luhan yang tambah panik

" akan apa? Lagi memang aku berbuat macam-macam apa? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jangan sampai lupa datang kerumahku malam ini karena kalau tidak appa akan memarahiku." Seru sehun.

" ish lepaskan aku, aku tahu cadel aku dan keluargaku akan datang malam ini. Sekarang minggir aku ingin kekanti." Jawab luhan dengan blushingnya karna salah paham pada sehun.

" yasudah lewat tinggal lewat." Seru sehun

" ish..." seru luhan kesal

Malampun tiba aku dan keluargaku bergegas kerumah sehun untuk makan malam.

" oh iya luhan," seru ayah memulai percakapan di mobil.

" ne appa." Jawabku

" nanti kau masuk duluan ya, karena appa dan eomma akan membeli buah dulu." Kata appa

" yah appa, untuk apa? Mereka juga pasti punya banyak buah." Seruku

" apa kau tidak tahu? Sehun sakit, jadi kami ingin membelikan buah untuknya."

" _sehun sakit, perasaan tadi di sekolah baik-baik saja." Batinku_

" luhan!" seru appa meghilangkan lamunanku

" ah ne..ne appa" seruku kaget

" yasudah. Kita sudah sampai kau masuk duluan, appa dan eomma akan membeli buah." Kata appa

" ne appa. Hati-hati." Seru ku

Akupun masuk dan mengetuk pintu rumah sehun.

" _tok...tok...tok.."_

" ah...luhan, masuk masuk, sehun ada dikamar dia sedang sakit, dari tadi tidak mau keluar kamar coba kau panggil." Seru paman kris

" baik paman, permisi." Kataku

" tunggu jangan panggil aku paman panggil saja aku kris appa." Kata kris

" iya kris appa" kataku. Untung aku orangnya mudah akrab.

" tok..tok..tok sehun apa kau ada di dalam?"

"..."

" tidak dikunci mungkin sedang tidur lebih baik aku masuk." Seruku

" sehun apa kau AAA..." teriakku kaget

" sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sehun yang sedang topless

" tadi..tadi kata appamu kau sakit dan tidak mau keluar dari kamar,dan aku disuruh untuk memanggil mu." Kataku gugup

" lalu kenapa kau masih disini!" jawab sehun

" oh iya iya aku keluar." balasku

" sehun..." kataku

" apa lagi?"

" pintunya..." sambungku

" pintunya kenapa? Pusing? Demam? Mual?" tanya sehun

" ish... bukan bodoh. Pintunya terkunci." SERUKU

" MWO! APPA...APPA BUKA PINTUNYA ." teriak sehun sambil memanggil appanya

" memang kau tidak punya kunci cadangannya?" tanyaku

" kuncinya ada di jaketku dan jaketnya ada di sofa bawah." Jawab sehun

" ah bagaimana ini" ucapku

" ish aku lupa kamarku kedap suara." Ucap sehun

" MWO! Lalu bagaimana kita keluar?" jawawbku

" ah entahlah." Ucap sehun

AUTHOR POV

In Dinning Room

" bagimana tuan oh? Apakah berhasil?" tanya ayah luhan

" tentu sekarang mereka sedang dikamar sehun" jawab tuan oh

" yasudah saya titip luhan disini saya akan pergi ke australia besok." Ucap ayah luhan

" dengan senang hati. Saya akan menjaga luhan disini." Ucap appanya sehun

" kalau begitu kami permisi." Ucap kedua orangtua luhan

" silahkan." Jawab tuan oh

In Sehun's bedroom

" ah entahlah aku ingin tidur." Ucap sehun

" lalu aku giimana?" tanya luhan

" terserah aku ingin tidur aku lelah. Lagi pula di situ ada sofa tidur saja di sofa." Ucap sehun

" jahat. Baiklah " ucap luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Mereka pun tidur dikamar sehun namun sehun tidur dikasur dan luhan tidur di sofa. Sehunpun bangun untuk buang air kecil. Dia melihat luhan yang tidur merasa iba lalu menggendong luhan dan dipindahkannya di kasurnya. Dan sehunlah yang tidur di sofa.

" HOAAAMMM. Eh kenapa aku dikasur bukannya semalam aku tidur disofa?" luhan yang barusaja bangun kaget karena dirinya tidur dikasur.

" sudah bangun TUANPUTRI?" kata sehun mengejek

" kenapa aku tidur di kasur? Kau apakan aku? Eomma! Appa! Sehun macam-macam denganku!" teriak luhan histeris

" suttttt diam berisik sekali kau. Memangnya aku tertarik padamu. Aku memindahkanmu semalam karena aku iba melihat muka melasmu itu." Seru sehun

" ah sudahlah. Apa pintunya sudah dibuka aku lapar." Ucap luhan

" sudah. Pergi kau sana aku bosan melihatmu." Seru sehun

" lagi siapa yang mau disini? Aku juga bosan melihatmu!" jawab luhan

Luhan pun turun untuk pamit kepada tuan oh. Eh appa kris untuk pulang kerumah

" luhan tunggu!" panggil kris appa

" ne, waeyo appa?" tanya luhan

" appa mu berpesan agar kau tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari akrena appamu perigi ke australia" jawab kris appa

" MWO APPA KE AUSTRALIA?" tanya luhan

" ne. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya kris appa

" ah a..ani...ani" jawab luhan

" baiklah. Oh ya appa mu juga sudah membawakan pakaianmu. Sekarang sudah ada dikamarmu." Jelas kris panjang lebar

" ehm appa tapi dimana kamarku? Tanya luhan

" kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar sehun. Kalau begitu saya pergi kekantor dulu." Jawab kris

" ne, hati-hati appa." Ucap luhan

LUHAN POV

Akupun pergi kedapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Namun tak satupun kutemukan makanan. Lalu akupun akhirnya memasak untuk kumakan. Setelah selesai akupun makan lalu pergi kekamarku.

" MWO! " seruku terkejut

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CAST : SEHUN

LUHAN

KAI

CHANYEOL

BAEKHYUN

KRIS

Thanks for review

" MWO! " seruku terkejut

SEHUN POV

Setelah makan aku pun masuk kekamarku namun seperti ada yang berubah dari kamarku. Entah itu apa tapi sepertinya ada yang hilang.

" KEMANA POSTER MIRANDA KERR KU!" teriakku histeris. Becuase itu karena tidak Cuma satu poster yang hilang tapi semuanya.

" ehh tapi kenapa ada kaca besar di dinding itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya?!" ucapku bingung

" ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur." Ucapku

LUHAN POV

"MWO! KENAPA ADA KACA BESAR DIDINDING?" teriakku kaget

" itu...bukannya kamar sehun ya ? ah iya itu kamar sehun. ASTAGA! Kenapa kamarku tembus pandang dengan kamarnya? Ah ANIYA ! berpikir luhan berpikir bagaimana cara menghalangi kaca itu? Ah iya hordeng iya iya aku akan membelinya. " ucapku

Akupun segera turun dari kamarku dan melihat kris appa sudah pulang dari kantor.

" annyeong appa " sapaku

" ada apa luhan kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya appa

" aku ingin membeli hordeng. Apa appa tahu dimana tempat untuk membeli hordeng?"tanya ku kembali

" untuk apa kau membeli hordeng?" Tanya appa bertanya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

" aku ingin menutupi kaca yang ada di kamarku." Jawabku

" ah aniya aku tidak mengizinkan mu untuk membeli hordeng itu . aku sengaja memasang kaca itu agar kalian cepat akrab." Ucap appa yang melarangku membeli hordeng

" tapi ap.." elakku

" tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lebih baik kau kekamar dan bersihkan dirimu." Ucap appa

" ne appa." Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

Akupun kembali kekamarku dan membersihkan diri lalu mengistirahatkan diriku.

SEHUN POV

"HOAMPP..." aku bangun dari tidurku dan melihat cahaya yang keluar dari kaca itu.

" kenapa kacanya bercahaya ? apa ada orang disana? " pikirku

" mwo! Ternyata kamarku tembus pandang dengan kamar luhan. dia terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti bidadari. Ais... pikiran apa ini mana mungkin aku menyukainnya! Tapi itu benar dia sangat cantik. Ais... sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi mungkin ini efek baru bangun tidur." Ucapku

Setelah mandi, aku pun berencana pergi ketempat tongkronganku. Ya... dibilang bad boy tidak dibilang good boy juga tidak aku adalah famous boy. Karena wajahku dan harta appaku aku jadi salah satu dari anggota famous boy.

" chanyeol-ah, kai-ah !" panggilku dari mobil sportku.

" hai sehun-ah mau kemana kau?" tanya mereka besamaan."

" naiklah nanti juga tahu." Jawabku di ikuti mereka yang naik ke mobilku

" hei kita sudah sampai!" teriak kai

" ah sehun kita sudah lama tidak kesini." Sahut chanyeol

" ne, makanya aku ajak kalian kesini." Sahut ku

" ayolah cepat turun aku sudah lapar nih !" ucap kai

" kajja." Jawabku dan chanyeol.

" kau ingin apa ?" tanya ku kepada kedua temanku

" apa kau akan mentraktir kami ? " tanya kai

" ehm boleh lah boleh lah." Jawabku

" yasudah aku ingin chicken." Seru kai

" aku juga " seru chanyeol

" yasudah aku pesan chiken 2 dan bubbletea taro 1" kataku kepada pelayan

" hemm daripada bosen mendingan kita main sesuatu ." Ucap kai membuka percakapan

" iya gimana kalo main truth or dare ?" usul chanyeol

" kajja kita main. Sehun kau ikutan tidak?" tanya kai padaku

" aku ikutan." Jawab ku

" oke, aku duluan. Chanyeol truth or dare ?" tanya ku ke chanyeol

" Hmmm mungkin dare." Jawab chanyeol

" oke, aku tantang kau berfoto dengan seorang pelayan wanita yang ada di sini! Apa kau berani?" tantang ku

" tentu saja ! " jawab chanyeol

" noona, permisi apakah boleh aku meminta foto denganmu ? " panggil chanyeol ke salah seorang pelayan disini.

" ne, tentu saja ! " jawab seorang pelayan itu

" gamsahamnida. " seru chanyeol

" ne." Seru pelayan tadi.

" sekarang kai. Truth or dare?" tanya chanyeol

" aku pilih dare! " jawab kai

" aku ingin kau meminta nomer handphone yeoja yang disana ! " tantang chanyeol sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu.

" oke siapa takut! " seru kai

" permisi noona apakah aku boleh meminta nomer telefon mu ? " tanya kai

" siapa kau ? mau apa kau disini ? pergi sana atau ku panggilkan security!" jawab wanita itu

" i..iya maaf." Jawabku

" hutf...hutf hahahahahahahaha." Tawaku berdua chanyeol saat melihat kai di marahi wanita itu

" maaf kai sepertinya hari ini kau kurang beruntung." Ejek chanyeol

" diam kau! . sekarang giliran kau sehun. Truth or dare ?" tanya kai

" hmm aku pilih dare juga!" jawab sehun

" oke, darenya..." seru kai terputus karena makanan telah tiba

" permisi ini makanannya." Seru seorang pelayan

" ne, gamsahamnida" jawab kami bertiga

" dare nya adalah..." seru kai terputus lagi

" sudah lah kai lebih baik kita makan saja dulu." Seru chanyeol

" hehhh iya iya." Jawab kai

" selamat makan." Seru kami bertiga

" hah aku sangat kenyang." Seru kai

" ne, aku juga." Seru chanyeol

" hei kai, darenya apa?" tanya ku

" oh iya karena terlalu kenyang aku sampai lupa. Darenya adalah cium baekhyun!" tantang kai

" mwo! Baekhyun! Cium!" tanya ku kaget

" ne CIUM BAEKHYUN!. Apa kau tidak berani?" jelas kai

" ten..tentu saja aku berani." Jawabku

" yasudah ayo kita pulang." Ajakku

" ehm.. kau duluan saja aku masih mau disini." Jawab chanyeol

" aku juga." Sambung kai

" yasudahlah aku pulang duluan." Seruku

Sesampainya aku dirumah akupun memarkirkan mobilku lalu masuk kerumah.

" huft..." helaku lelah

" sehun kau sudah pulang?" tanya luhan

" apakau tidak lihat? Kau punya mata kan? " kataku berbalik tanya.

" yasudah sih aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawabku

" awas awas aku lelah!" seru sehun

LUHAN POV

" awas awas aku lelah!" jawab sehun

" sesusah itukah mencoba perhatian padamu?" batinku

" hah yasudahlah." Hela ku

Cahaya matahari masuk kepelupuk mataku akupun bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun, aku tidak melihat sehun dari tadi, sehingga aku pergi sekolah sendiri.

At School

Ketika aku sampai aku langsung mencari- cari sehun.

" apa kau melihat sehun?" tanyaku pada kai. Karna ku tau kai adalah temanya sehun.

" ehm.. tidak. Coba kau tanya chanyeol biasanya sehun bersamanya." Jawab kai.

" oh.. terimakasih" jawabku.

" ne." Jawab kai

Akupun mencari chanyeol dan aku menenukannya.

" chanyeol apa kau melihat sehun? " tanyaku

" hem... tidak. Aku baru saja baru sampai." Jawab chanyeol

" yasudah makasih." Jawabku

" ne." Jawab chanyeol

" kemana sih sehun? Aku lelah mencarinya." Batinku

" yasudah lah aku ke kantin saja." kataku

SEHUN POV

" baekhyun, ikut aku sebentar." Ajakku

" mau kemana sehun? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku biasanya juga kau mengacuhkanku." Jawab baekhyun

" ku mohon ikutlah." Ajakku

" yasudah ayo." Jawab baekhyun

Akupun mengajak baekhyun ke kantin karena kalau masih pagi kantin masih sepi. Itu tempat yang cocok untuk menjalankan dare yang di beri kai

" sehun kita mau kekantin?" tanya baekhyun

" iya." Jawabku

" mau ngapain kantin kan juga masih sepi?" tanya baekhyun lagi

" kau bisa diam tidak?" kataku berbalik tanya

" oke." Jawab baekhyun

" baekhyun apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya ku

" minta apa?" tanya baekhyun

" bolehkah aku...?" tanya ku gugup

" apa ?" tanya baekhyun lagi

" ehm... bolehkah aku..?" tanya ku lagi dengan gugup

" bolehkah apa? Tanya baekhyun lagi, lagi, dan lagi

" bolehkah aku..."

CUP~

LUHAN POV

" yasudah lah aku kekantin saja." Kataku

" HAH... sehun mencium baekhyun. Mengapa hati ini terasa begitu sakit. " gumamku

Aku pun berlari dari kantin menuju ke toilet. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku.

" kau harus tenang luhan. jajngan biarkan orang lain mengasihanimu."

" HUH AKU KUAT! "

Akupun berjalan menuju kelas karena bel masuk telah berbunyi

SEHUN POV

" bolehkah aku..."

CUP~

" sehun..." gumam baekhyun kaget

" bolehka aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku

" kau mau meminta apa ? " tanya baekhyun yang masih kaget.

" kumohon pergilah dari kehidupanku. Aku memiliki luhan sekarang. Jadi jangan ganggu kami." Jawabku

" kau jahat sehun kau jahat!" tangis baekhyun

" maafkan aku baekhyun." Gumamku sambil meninggalkan baekhyun

"huft... dare nya sudahku jalani. Mmm aku belum melihat luhan dari tadi. Ah sudah lah aku kekelas saja."

At Class

" selama pagi anak-anak." Ucap sang guru

" selamat pagi saem." Ucap kami serentak

" sekarang tutup buku kalian. Kita adakan ulangan." Ucap sang guru

" luhan apa kau baik baik saja ?" tanya ku

" ..." luhan tak menjawab

" luhan jawab aku !" paksa ku

" ..." luhan masih tak bergeming

" luhan mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya ku lagi

" ..." luhan masih diam

" ah sudahlah!" ucap ku

Luhan pun tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghampiri saem dan dia pergi keluar.

 _TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

" luhan apa kau baik baik saja ?" tanya ku

" ..." luhan tak menjawab

" luhan jawab aku !" paksa ku

" ..." luhan masih tak bergeming

" luhan mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya ku lagi

" ..." luhan masih diam

" ah sudahlah!" ucap ku

Luhan pun tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghampiri saem dan dia pergi keluar.

LUHAN POV

Aku meminta izin kepada saem untuk ke uks. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Akupun melihat gudang terbuka. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terkunci. Aku penasaran apakah ada orang didalam. Lalu aku masuk, tetapi tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup. Aku mencoba membukanya, tetapi terkunci. Aku berteriak-teriak namun tidak ada yang menanggapi. Aku pun berpikir bagaimana ada orang yang mendengarku karena gudang ada di pojok sekolah. Aku pun beristirahat karena lelah sampai akhirnya akupun tertidur.

SEHUN POV

Kemana luhan?! aku sudah mencarinya satu jam tetapi tidak ketemu. Apa dia marah padaku?! Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Aish.. apakah dia sudah pulang?! Tapi tasnya masih di kelas. Ah yasudahlah kubawa saja tasnya pulang.

LUHAN POV

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Aku merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhku. Dan ternyata hari sudah malam. Aku sangat lapar. Aku berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar. Sialnya, disini tidak ada jendela atau apapun untuk keluar satu-satunya pintu itu tetapi terkunci. Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi disini. Aku berpikir sampai akhirnya akupun pusing lalu pingsan.

In The Morning At School

SEHUN POV

" selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa guru olahraga

" selamat pagi songsaenim!" sapaku bersama dengan seluruh murid kelasku.

" materi hari ini adalah basket. Sekarang setiap pemimpin barisan memegang bola basket!" perintah saem

" saem saya belum mendapat bolanya!" seruku

" yasudah kau ambil saja di gudang. Kuncinya ada di kantor." Perintah saem

" baik saem!" seruku meng-iyakan perintah saem

Akupun berjalan kekantor untuk mengambil kunci gudang lalu ke gudang untuk mengambil bola basket namun ketika aku membuka pintu gudang aku melihat ada seorang wanita didalam sana aku pun memeriksa siapakah itu dan ternyata itu luhan. aku pun langsung mendekat ke luhan dan memeriksa apakah dia masih hidup. Ternyata dia masih hidup. Karena aku panik aku memberi napas buatan untuk nya namun saat baru saja aku menempelkan bibirku di sudah bangun.

PLAKK

" Awww... kenapa kau menamparku? " tanya ku

" kenapa kau disini? " tanyanya balik

" masih untung aku menemukanmu!" jawabku

" lalu kenapa kau menciumku? " tanya nya lagi

" aku hanya ingin memberimu napas buatan." Jawabku

" berani-beraninya kau menciumku setelah kau mencium orang lain" serunya sangat pelan

" apa katamu?" tanya ku

" tidak. Sudah pergi sana aku ta ingiin melihatmu!" jawabnya

" tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanyaku lagi

" aku bilang tidak bisakah kau pergi aku ingin sendiri." Jawabnya

" tapi kau sedang sakit ayo kita ke uks" ajakku

" aku tidak mau . bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendiri?" tanyanya

" akh... kelamaan." Seruku sambil menggendong luhan. lalu ku bawa ke uks

" sehun lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sekuat tenaganya

" tidak akan ku biarkan kau sakit!" balasku

" LEP...askan. " teriaknya diteruskan pingsan

" luhan? luhan? kau kenapa? Ku mohon bangunlah!" seruku panik.

Luhan pingsan, akupun segera mempercepat langkahku ke uks. Hal yang aku bingungkan mengapa dia marah padaku? Apa dia melihatku mencium baekhyun kemarin? Tetapi kemarin sudah ku pastikan di kantin tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa karena kemarin aku berangkat duluan? Masa gitu doang marah banget.

" luhan kau disini dulu ya aku mau manggil dokter sekolah" kataku sambil membaringkan luhan di kasur uks.

Akupun keluar dari uks dan mencari-cari dokter sekolah. Setelah aku menemuinya kamipun langsung ke uks. Untung saja dia baik baik saja.

LUHAN POV

Mataku terasa berat untuk dibuka semua badanku lemas. Saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat sekitar ternyata aku ada di uks. Dan aku melihat sehun juga disana. Aku melihatnya yang sedang panik. Apakah dia mencintaiku juga? Tapi kenapa dia mencium baekhyun? Aku selalu ingat kejadian itu. Seperti susah untuk dilupakan kejadian yang sangat menyakiykan hatiku.

" luhan? kauu sudah sadar?" tanya nya

" kenapa kau disini? " tanyaku lirih

" aku disini menemanimu. Memang kenapa?" jawabnya

" tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucapku

" tapi kenapa?" tanyanya

" kumohon pergilah!" mohonku

" tapi.." elaknya

" KU MOHON PERGILAH!" teriakku sambil menangis karena tidak kuat melihat wajahnya. Karena setiap kulihat wajahnya aku selalu teringat kejadian itu.

" luhan dengarkan aku dulu." Jawabnya

" AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA JADI KELUARLAH!" tangis ku

" ku mohon luhan dengarkan aku dulu" ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

" kenapa kau marah denganku? Apakau melihat ku mencium baekhyun? Jika benar itu hanya salah sangka aku memberinya ciuman itu karena aku tidak mau dia menggangu kita. Aku memberikan ciuman itu sebagai ciuman perpisahan. Jadi ku mohon jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya mencintaimu luhan. aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon maafkanlah aku mau?" jelas sehun

" sungguh?" tanyaku lirih

" sungguh sungguh sungguh" jawab sehun

" aku juga mencintaimu sehun" ungkapku sambil memeluknya.

" apakau tidak ada jam pelajaran?" sambungku

" oh iya, tadi aku kegudang ingin mencari bola basket!" jawabnya

" yasudah sana aku bisa sendirii disini." Ucapku

" yang bener ?" tanya nya

" iya sudah sana!" ucapku

" yasudah bye." Seru sehun

" bye " balasku

SEHUN POV

" sehun kemana saja kau? Ngambil bola basket lama sekali?" bentak saem

" maaf saem tadi saya digudang menemukan luhan. dia pingsan jadi saya membawanya ke uks dulu " jelasku

"Yasudah sekarang kita mulai materi kita." Sambung saem.

At UKS

" annyeong " sapa sehun

" annyeong" balas sapaku

" ayo!" ajaknya

" kemana?" tanyaku

" ya pulang lah emangnya kamu mau menginap disini?" tanyanya

" ya nggak, tapi aku masih lemas." Jawabku

" yasudah aku gendong." Tawarnya

" ayo." Jawabku.

At Home

" sudah sampai!" sahutku

" apakau bisa masuk sendiri?" tanyanya

" bisa, memang kenapa?" jawabku

" aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman." Jawabnya

" yasudah pergilah aku bisa sendiri." Sahutku

" yasudah hati hati ya bye" ucapnya

" bye." Balasku

Akupun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kekamarku. Sesampainya di kamarku aku berganti pakaian dan merebahkan tubuhku. Masih teringat jelas dipikiranku saat tadi di gudang dan di uks. Itu hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Terlihat jelas di pikiranku saat dirinya menyatakannya tadi. Saat itupun aku hanya ingin berada di sampingnya.

SEHUN POV

" apakau bisa masuk sendiri?" tanya ku

"Bisa, memang kenapa?" jawab luhan

" aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman." Izinku

" yasudah pergilah aku bisa sendiri." Jawabnya

" yasudah hati-hati ya bye" ucapku

"bye." balasnya

Akupun mulai memacu mobilku ke tempat teman-temanku berada. Namun hati terasa berat untuk meninggalkannya. Seperti tak ingin berpisah walaupun hanya sedetik saja. Ak terus memikirkanya hingga tak terasa aku sudah sampai di cafe tempat teman-temanku berkumpul.

" kai,yeol." Sapaku

" hun, gimana darenya sudah?" tanya chanyeol

" sudah dong." Jawabku

" ehm... sepertinya kau gembira sekali! Ada apa?" tanya kai

" ehm.. kalian ingin pesan apa? " tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" apakau ingin mentraktir kami lagi?" tanya chanyeol

" iya pesan apa saja yang kalian inginkan! " jawabku

" tapi... tidak seperti biasanya kau langsung meminta agar kita apa saja dan kau yang bayar."

" ah...sudahlah mau tidak?" tanya ku

" yasudah lah." Jawab mereka berdua

Kami makan, ngobrol, dan bermain di cafe hingga sore. Entah mengapa menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka sangat menyenangkan hingga aku lupa waktu. Karena hari sudah sangat sore aku pun pulang. Namun, sebelum pulang aku sempatkan waktu untuk ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga untuknya. Mawar putih cocok untuknya. Warna nya melambangkan hatinya yang bersih tanpa noda. Akupun segera kembali ke mobil dan berjalan pulang,

LUHAN POV

" huft.. ngapain ya. Hah! Aku buatkan makan malam untuk sehun saja" pikirku

Aku pun berlari turun menuju dapur. Aku ingin membuatkanya fried rice. Akupun mulai memasak . setelah memasak aku pun pergi kekamar untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah itu aku pun berjalan turun. Pas saat aku tiba dibawah sehun pulang. Aku segera menghampirinya di pintu.

" sehun. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya ku

" belum apa kau ingin mengajakku makan diluar?" tanya nya balik

" tidak. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk mu. Ayo kita keruang makan." Jawabku

" yasudah ayo" ucapnya

" duduk sini aku ambilkan sebentar ya." ucapku saat sudah sampai di ruang makan.

" ini dia fried rice super special." Seru ku

" aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya

" apa?" tanya ku

" tapi kau tutup mata dulu . agar menjadi kejutan." Perintah nya

" baiklah" jawabku

" tadaa... bukalah matamu!" perintahnya lagi

" woah... mawar putih indah sekali!" seruku terkejut

" indah bukan? " tanyanya

" ya. Sangat indah" jawabku

" seperti dirimu!" serunya

" aish... gombal. Sudahlah makan nasi gorengnya nanti dingin gak enak." balas ku

" HEM..." serunya di tengah tengah maknya seperti menandaka bahwa makanannya enak

" bagaimana? Enak?" tanyaku

" ehm... enak tapi..." pendapatnya

" tapi kenapa?" tanyaku

" tapi lebih enak jika kau suapin!" pendapatnya

" haish.. baiklah sini aegi aaa buka mulutnya." Perintahku dan sehun menurutinya

" anak pintar." Ucapku

" sini sendok nya sekarang giliran aku yang menyuapimu!" perintahnya

" tidak. Ini kan makan malam mu. Aku juga sudah makan tadi" jawabku

" aku tidak mau tau kalau kau tidak mau makan bersama ku aku tak akan memakannya lagi." Ancamnya

" yasudahlah." Jawabku

" nah gitu dong noona." Ucap sehun

" jangan panggil aku noona panggil aku luhan saja." Bantah ku

" ehm... aku tidak mau. NOONA." Ucapnya sambil melarikan diri dariku

" awas kau sehun! Aduh..." ucapku . entah mengapa seketika badanku menjadi lemas semua.

" luhan?" panggilnya

" sehun to...tolong aku." Ucapku

" luhan jangan bercanda ya" serunya

" ku mohon ini sakit seka...li" ucapku lalu seketika aku tidak melihat apapun.

" luhan! LUHAN!" serunya panik.

SEHUN POV

" sehun to...tolong aku." Ucapnya

" luhan jangan bercanda ya." Seruku

" ku mohon ini sakit seka...li" ucapnya lalu pingsan

" luhan! LUHAN!" seru ku panik ketika ia benar benar pingsan. Akupun segera membawanya ke klinik terdekat.

At Hospital

" DOKTER! SUSTER! TOLONG!" ucapku panik

Dokterpun segera membawanya ke suatu ruangan. Aku menunggu cukup lama . namunn ketika dokter keluar aku pun langsung menanyakan nya

" dokter dia sakit apa? " tanya ku panik

" dia sakit..." ucap sang dokter

.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

.

 _TBC_


End file.
